


First Date

by acercrea



Series: The Sven and Abby Chronicles [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, friends first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: Abby has been friends with Sven since the womb and their relationship has always been easy. So their first date should go smoothly. Right?





	1. Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know I have been gone for a while, but I have made it my goal to write more in 2017 and this is the first fruits of that labor. This is a sequel to My Personal Superhero, click the series link if you want to read that first. There was such high demand for a sequel that I had to do it, and as a bonus it will be in 3 parts. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize and I am not making any money from this. This is just for fun.

Nervous. I am nervous. Which is ridiculous, because it is Sven, the person I know better than anyone on the planet, who knows me better than anyone. But the fact remains that I am nervous. I have been staring at my closet for an hour, trying to figure out what I am going to wear and I am running out of time. With a groan of frustration I grab my phone off of the night stand and dial a number.

“Not gonna help you,” he said when he answered the phone.

“What? Why not?” I asked.

“I have just gotten off the phone with Sven, who spent an hour and a half running over absolutely every ruddy detail of your date, from the car he is going to pick you up in to the place he is going to take you if you want dessert after, which you do in case you were wondering. You idiots are best friends and have been since birth, if you are going to date each other you need to figure it out on your own. You can’t both be coming to me when you have problems. This will not be like when you two fought in grade school and had me carry messages between you Abby,” Lars replied.

“Lars, please, I need your help. If he went over everything then you know where we are going. I just need you to tell me what to wear. I have been staring at my closet for an hour and I am still in my robe. Just this once, I am begging you,” I pleaded over the phone.

“Fine, but I am warning you right now, and you can pass this on to Sven, if either of you ask for my help with your relationship ever again I am telling the mothers you two are dating. Do you agree?” the older twin asked.

“Yes, whatever, just help me,” I told him.

“That sounds sincere. You should be good in that red flower skirt that goes to your knees, flats, and that little black top that you wore on our birthday,” Lars informed me.

“Really? That sounds so casual. Are you sure Sven isn’t planning something more elaborate?” I asked.

“You are going to be walking a lot, so heels are out, but sneakers are too casual, and Sven likes that top on you,” Lars responded.

“How do you know that?” I asked.

“I am his twin, Abby,” Lars replied drily.

“Right,” I said. “Does he like the skirt, too?”

“Good bye, Abigail,” he responded slightly exasperatedly.

“Bye Lars. Thank you. And don’t call me Abigail,” I added hastily before he could hang up.

“Just don’t forget my condition,” he answered shortly.

“Ok, I wo- Lars?” I asked when the phone beeped midsentence to let me know that Lars had hung up.

While I got dressed and put on my makeup I mused over the fact that the Bender boys always seemed to hang up on me while I was trying to talk to them.

I was just slipping my shoes on when the doorbell rang. I quickly gave myself a once over in the mirror while trying to ignore the butterflies that erupted in my stomach at the thought of who was on the other side of the door. I smoothed out my skirt and walked quickly to the door, my heart pounding in my chest.

I took a deep breath to try to calm myself down and threw open the door. Sven was standing there in a dark green button-up shirt with a lighter green tie and black slacks, holding a small bouquet of snapdragons. The shirt brought out the green in his eyes, almost making them glow a vibrant emerald, and was tight enough to just hint at the muscular physique underneath, but only if you already knew it was under there.

He looked amazing and I was so distracted by how he looked that it almost startled me when he spoke. “Wow, Abby. You look incredible,” he breathed, looking as though he was in a trance. Realizing what he had said he hastily continued, thrusting the flowers toward me, “I mean, um, here, these are for you. I was going to get you roses, but then I decided that roses are too cliché and you like snapdragons better anyway. Do you like them?”

“They are gorgeous, thank you. For both the flowers and the compliment. You look very nice tonight, too. Not that you don’t normally look nice, but you look extra nice tonight. I mean, um,” I fumbled with my words as they just kept spilling from my mouth one after another without any thought behind them. I took another deep breath to focus and gestured him inside as I continued, “Come in for a moment, I will put the flowers in a vase and then we can go.”

“Great, good plan,” he agreed, letting me take the flowers from him and coming inside.

There was a brief moment of heat when our hands barely brushed in the exchange and I was caught so unaware by it that I almost dropped the flowers. A slight blush crept slowly across Sven’s cheeks and I was glad that I wasn’t the only one still caught a little bit off guard by all of the new sensations. All of the little things that we had done a thousand times before without thinking about them now had a new weight that neither of us was used to yet.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I ran directly into the corner of the table next to the door, a bright pain erupting in my hip. I would have fallen over, but a pair of arms reached out to catch me just in time. I was suddenly wrapped in a warm embrace; the heat I was wondering if I would ever get used to sliding around my waist and holding me firmly but carefully against a steady and equally warm chest.

“What is so funny?” I demanded as he started laughing, slightly distracted by the feeling of it vibrating against my back.

“I am not laughing at you, I promise. I am just so glad that I am not the only one who is nervous,” he confessed as he straightened, his hands lingering at my waist until he was sure I wasn’t going to fall over. “How is your hip?”

“It will be fine. The only real injury is to my pride, but I am sure that will heal with time, too,” I joked, as he reached over my head to push open the door to my kitchen and followed me through. “Are you really nervous, too?” I asked as I grabbed a vase from the cupboard.

“Of course I am. This is uncharted territory for us. I keep wondering if doing this is a big mistake,” he confessed with an almost shy grin as he took the vase from me to fill it while I grabbed scissors to cut the bottoms off of the flowers. It was a grin I had seen before many times, but never directed at me, and it made my stomach do a strange little flip-flop.

“What did you decide?” I prompted as we arranged the blossoms in the vase.

“I decided that if we are a mistake, we are a mistake that has to be made. And I keep reminding myself that mistakes don’t feel like this,” he responded, trailing his fingers up my arm lightly, causing my skin to erupt in flames. “The memory of the heat between us every time we touch was enough to remind myself why we are risking everything in the first place,” he elaborated in a low voice, his breath warm in my ear.

My breath stuck in my throat when he continued, “Not to mention what happened when I remembered the feeling when we kissed.” It was almost more than I could take when he ghosted his lips against the outer edge of my ear, but the moment was ended almost as quickly as it started.

Abruptly he pulled his hand away and took a step back, turning his desire darkened eyes down.

“Sven?” I questioned softly.

“If we are going to make it out of this apartment, we should leave now,” he answered in a husky voice.

“And if I don’t want to leave?” I asked, moving closer to him and grabbing his tie gently to keep him from running away.

“Abby,” he breathed weakly as his eyes closed on their own as I drew closer to him.

“Just checking your resolve on the whole date before sex thing,” I breathed against his lips before releasing his tie and walking toward the living room.

I was still smirking when he caught me by the wrist and twirled me back around, pressing his lips to mine firmly. When I opened my mouth in surprise, he slipped his tongue inside, and it was his turn to smirk when I moaned and his arm tightened around my waist as my knees started to wobble.

He pulled away slightly and as I opened my eyes he chuckled, “I don’t think it is my resolve you should worry about, Abs.”

My mouth dropped open as he pulled away and I watched him walk toward the door. “Oh my gosh, are you flirting with me, Manni?” I asked as he grabbed my coat from the hook by the door and held it for me to slip into.

“Maybe. How am I doing?” he questioned as he opened the door, motioning me through.

“Honestly? If I had known you were going to be this good at it, I would have started flirting with you a long time ago,” I smiled as I locked the door behind us.

“Well, then we probably shouldn’t waste any more time. Shall we?” he asked, holding his elbow out to me, his cheeks coloring slightly at the compliment.

“Yeah, you dork, let’s go,” I agreed with a chuckle.

“You better watch it, this dork is paying for your dinner,” he replied, opening my car door for me.

“I’m sorry. Would it help if I mentioned that I think you are a very cute dork?” I questioned as he started the car and pulled out.

“It couldn’t hurt,” he answered with a shrug.

“It’s true, I think you are probably the cutest dork ever,” I confessed sincerely, brushing my hand against his cheek gently. He smiled brightly and blushed once again in response, leaning into my hand slightly.


	2. Dessert and Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sven has gone out of his way to plan a date that he thinks Abby will enjoy. Does she?

 

The restaurant was nice, and during dinner we seemed to remember that we had in fact done this hundreds of times and started to relax into the evening, our normal easy chatter taking over as we picked food off of each other’s plates and lost ourselves in the atmosphere.

“So, how am I doing so far?” Sven asked as we were finishing our entrée’s.

“Well, so far you are doing very well. But I can’t help feeling like you have an unfair advantage over every other guy I have dated,” I smirked at him, reaching across the table for his hand, enjoying the way his thumb started to trace absently over my skin as our fingers tangled together.

“Well, it is not my fault that they didn’t take the time to get to know you the way that I do before asking you out. It may have taken us 25 years to get here, but I can honestly say there is no where I would rather be right now,” Sven replied as the waiter approached the table.

“Would you like to see a dessert menu or are you ready for the check?” he asked.

“I think we are ready for the check,” I answered quickly.

“Right away, Miss,” the waiter responded before turning back the way he had come.

I looked up and saw Sven staring at me with a look of confusion, “What?” I questioned.

“I have never known you to turn down dessert, is all. Are you feeling ok?” Sven asked.

“Yeah, about that…. So, you remember me saying I was really nervous about our date? Well, I sort of called Lars. Don’t worry, he didn’t give anything away, I just needed advice on what to wear. But when he answered the call the first thing he said was that he was not helping me because he had just finished going over every detail of the date with you, including the place you were going to take me if I wanted dessert after. He didn’t say where, but he made it seem that we were getting dessert somewhere else. I am now hoping that wasn’t the wrong assumption, because I really want dessert,” I admitted.

“Hm. Are you sure that was all that Lars said?” Sven inquired.

“Other than telling me that you really liked this top on me and threatening to tell the mothers if either of us goes to him for dating advice again? Nothing,” I confirmed.

“Really? He threatened to go to the moms?” he chuckled.

“Yeah, and I think he was pretty serious about it. He called me Abigail and he almost swore,” I informed him playfully. Our favorite past time has always been making fun of Lars for being the serious one when the three of us got together. In public, he was the mischievous twin, but behind closed doors he never tired of reminding us how much more mature he was since he was the oldest. And we never tired of reminding him that Sven is only 12 minutes younger than him and I am only an hour younger than Sven.

“Oh, well that does sound serious, if Grandpa Lars almost swore,” he agreed with a glint in his eye. “And, lucky for you, you assumed right. I am not going to tell you where yet, but we are going to get dessert elsewhere. Are you ready?” Sven asked as the waiter dropped off the check. Without breaking eye contact, Sven slipped a bill inside the black book and set it back on the table.

“Absolutely,” I agreed.

Once outside, I started to move toward the car, but Sven gently caught my hand in his, gently pulling me to a stop. “Where do you think you are going?” he asked, his eyebrow playfully arched at me.

“Are we not driving to get dessert?” I questioned, gesturing toward the parking lot.

“Not exactly. Feeling adventurous, Abs?” he challenged, a grin spreading across his face, pointing to the park that was behind the restaurant.

“Let’s go,” I agreed, twining my fingers with his.

“So, did you really ask Lars for advice on what to wear tonight?” Sven asked as we wandered, following a path through the park lit by trees wrapped in tiny twinkle lights, an edge of mirth in his tone.

“Hey, don’t make fun, I was nervous and had a fashion meltdown. It happens sometimes, as you know all too well. At least I have never gone to Marco Reus for fashion advice,” I ribbed lightly.

“Hey, that was one time and it was largely unsolicited. All I did was ask him where he got his tee shirt because I liked the color, and the next thing I know we are at the mall, my arms laden with clothes I will never wear and Marco won’t let me put any of it back. What was I supposed to do?” Sven questioned.

“I guess you have a point. Marco may have questionable fashion sense, but try telling him that,” I conceded.

“I was more thinking that I am going to have to thank Lars. I really do like that top on you,” he mentioned casually.

“Then I will be sure to make a note of that for the future,” I chuckled in response as we came to a junction in the path and I noticed two things in rapid succession. “What is going on here?”

“What are you talking about?” Sven asked a little too innocently.

“Only one of the paths is lined in lights, and I can hear music coming from the path that is lit up. Did you do this for me?” I inquired as we paused at the fork.

“Maybe,” he confirmed with a slight blush.

“This must have taken forever. Please tell me you at least had help doing this absolutely mad thing for one date,” I responded, knocking his shoulder lightly with mine.

“I can neither confirm nor deny, but I will say that if Weigl, Felix, or Pulisic seem a little cold toward you, it may have something to do with this,” Sven chuckled.

“Great job neither confirming nor denying,” I teased, before gesturing to the path that was lit up. “So, I guess we are supposed to go this way?”

“Only if you want dessert,” Sven smirked, waiting for me to pick a direction. His smile widened when I started to pull him down the brighter path.

Suddenly we rounded a corner and my breath caught in my throat. “Oh, Sven, this is wonderful,” I gasped.

There was a small clearing off of the path with a table set up for 2 with a bowl in the middle filled halfway with water and floating on top were candles and rosebuds, and on either side were 2 dome covered place settings. Soft music filled the area, but I couldn’t see where it was coming from, making it seem like the clearing naturally produced its own soundtrack. Along with the twinkle lights, there were several lanterns hanging from the trees, filling the area with a warm glow.

“And here I thought I was going a bit over the top. I am so glad you like it,” he confessed, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

“No one has ever done anything like this for me before. It is perfect,” I whispered, settling into his arms.

“And I have never done anything like this before. But I wanted to give you something special, Abs,” he murmured in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

“Now,” he started a moment later, “we really should eat our dessert before it gets warm.” He walked over to my chair and pulled it out with a flourish. “Your table is ready, Madam,” he joked.

I sat down with a giggle that turned into a laugh when he removed the dome from my dish and revealed several scoops of ice cream. “I don’t know what I was expecting, but I am glad that it is ice cream. I know I said this before, but it just got more perfect. Now, what flavors did we get?” I asked, looking at his dish as he removed his own dome.

“Well, you have Strawberry, Rocky Road, Mint Chip, Raspberry, and Kiwi, and I have Chocolate, Vanilla, Stracciatella, Blueberry, and Pineapple. I figured we could share,” he shrugged.

“I take it back, it is not the night that is perfect, it is you. You are the perfect man, Manni. How did I never notice before?” I inquired as we picked up our spoons.

“I have never tried to impress you before,” he joked as we both took our first bite.

“Oh, that must be it. Holy crap, this is good, you need to try this,” I ordered, holding out my spoon out to him with a portion of Kiwi on it.

“Mmm, you are right. Here, the Pineapple is good too,” he offered, holding out his spoon.

“So,” I started as we were finishing the ice cream, “do you have anything else planned, or is this it?”

“Well, if you were patient, you would have found out that the music is just about to change and I may have requested our song,” Sven responded.

“We don’t have a song, Manni,” I pointed out.

“We don’t?” he asked with mock confusion as the music changed and a pop song started playing.

“Why is our song Never Had a Dream Come True?” I questioned as I recognized the track.

“Do you seriously not remember? Winter Formal, Junior year. My date was Sadie Ness; you went with Gerd something or other. They left with each other,” Sven prompted as he took my hand and led me to an empty area next to the table and started to slow dance with me.

“That is right, I can’t believe I forgot,” I chuckled, it all coming back to me suddenly. “It was during this song that they asked to change partners so they could talk and this is the only slow dance we have ever shared. How did you remember this?” I marveled as he led me around.

“I had actually forgotten about it too, but when I started running ideas by Lars I mentioned that I wanted a song for us, but since we haven’t really had many romantic moments in our history before 2 weeks ago, so I was coming up blank. He suggested this. I figured it was sexier than the Big Hero 6 soundtrack, even if that was what we had our first kiss to,” Sven chuckled.

“I can’t really fault you there. And the best part is we have a very long time to pick a new one, because no offense to Lars and his memory, this is not going to be our song. We will pick a new one together,” I insisted.

“Whatever you want Abs,” Sven promised with a bright smile, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

“Hm, whatever I want? Do you mean it?” I asked as the song was coming to a close.

In response, he spun me around 3 times before dipping me. As he was bringing me back up, he spoke, “Yes, Abby, I mean it. I will gladly give you anything you want that I have to give. Probably some things that I don’t have too. Even before I knew why I have always wanted to see you happy. And now that I know why, and I know that you feel the same way, I will do anything to keep you by my side so that I get to be the man who makes you happy.”

His hand had migrated up to my cheek and was warming my skin with his touch, the little trails of fire following everywhere his skin came in contact with mine. I turned my head slightly so I could kiss his palm before saying, “Man, you are a geek. But I love you, too, Manni. So much.”

“You know, you are going to have to get used to this mushy crap and stop calling me a dork or a geek or an idiot when I try to express how I feel, because in case you haven’t noticed, I am trying my best to woo you and you seem intent on masking your feelings by calling me-” he started to say, but I cut him off by leaning up and kissing him on the mouth, his protest lost as he pulled me closer and deepened the kiss, one of his hands tangling in my hair while the other one anchored my hips to his.

“On the other hand,” he continued breathlessly as I moved my lips to his neck, “I have heard your counter argument and I think I am ok with your method of showing affection. You can call me whatever you want as long as you kiss me like that,” he moaned as I nipped his pulse gently.

“Glad to hear it,” I smirked as I moved back to his lips.

“Abby,” he started between kisses.  “As much as I adore kissing you here, I think it is time we either stop or get a room, what do you say?”

“I say,” I started, moving up to his ear and purring, “I’ll race you to the car.”

His groan as I pulled his earlobe into my mouth vibrated all the way through me. I met his eyes as I pulled away and then I was off, running as fast as my feet could carry me back down the lighted path toward the restaurant, his steps pounding behind me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you liked it, be sure to click Kudos if you did, and comment if you loved it. I will see you next week with the stand alone third part.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you liked it, be sure to leave kudos if you did, and comment if you loved it. I will see you next week with the second part.


End file.
